Laughing Out Loud
by Lizziiiie
Summary: Izuku ne riait pas. Jamais. Et c'était quelque chose de vraiment perturbant. Et ainsi avait débuté le tournoi "Qui fera rire Izuku en premier?" KatsuDeku très léger.


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Comme annoncé, voici _Laughing Out Loud._ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est l'acronyme de _LOL_ signifiant, _Rire à gorge déployée._**

 **Enfin. C'est un petit OS que j'ai écrit à 4h du matin, sous le coup de l'impulsion, et qui a été corrigé deux jours plus tard à la même heure. Alors l'orthographe doit un peu piquer les yeux. Si c'est vraiment moche, dites-le moi surtout !**

 **Comme d'habitude, mon logiciel d'écriture transforme les ' en '' donc si vous constatez que j'en ai oublié quelque part, dites le !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **IMPORTANT.**

 **J'ai transformé mon profil, maintenant, vous pouvez y voir les prochaines sorties de mes écrit ! Allez fouinez, voir si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant !**

Midoriya Izuku ne riait pas. Pourtant, il paraissait constamment joyeux, toujours aimable et gentil. Il avait un sourire à adresser à chacun de ses camarades, même Katsuki Bakugou, son turbulent ami d'enfance. Il arborait constamment cet air rassurant en classe, écoutait toujours les petits problèmes d'Ochako et Iida, mais également Denki et Mina qui se plaignaient de ne pas comprendre les cours, ou encore Momo qui pensait être incompétente. Petit à petit, il était devenu un des piliers de la classe, assurant sans cesse la bonne humeur de chacun, sans jamais se lamenter. Il écoutait même l'explosif se plaindre de «l'insupportable présence» du vert, arborant un sourire qui disait «Eh bien, je suppose que c'est simplement le caractère de Kacchan». En combat également, que ce soit durant les entraînements ou toutes ces fois où ils ont dû combattre des vilains, Midoriya était sans cesse un appui pour la classe, fin stratège et élève doué et motivé, il avait su gagner l'admiration de ses amis, devenant encore une fois, le «garçon sur lequel on peut compter». Et tout le monde avait fini par s'appuyer sur lui, pour x ou y raison, même le jeune explosif blond, qui disait détester ne serait-ce qu'entr'apercevoir le visage du nerd, se reposait sur lui, il était son rival, il était la seule raison pour laquelle il progressait toujours plus. Et ça, le détenteur du One for All l'avait bien compris. Kacchan avait, en quelque sorte, laissé reposer son avenir sur les frêles épaules du jeune garçon. Parce que s'il n'était plus là pour sans cesse le pousser dans ses retranchements, Kacchan se reposerait sur sa position de n°1 de la classe et n'aurait plus la motivation de toujours se donner à fond.

Ce fut Tsuyu, la jeune fille à l'alter de grenouille, qui se rendit compte de ce fait en premier. Elle l'avait longuement observé, chacune de ses expressions faciales, dans le seul but de le percer à jour. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne riait pas, jamais. Perturbée par ce constat, elle en parla alors à Fumikage ainsi qu'à Eijiro qui mangeait, on ne savait pour quelle raison, avec eux ce midi là. Les deux garçon l'avaient d'abord regardé avec un air de stupéfaction non dissimulée. A vrai dire, ça ne les avait pas frappé plus que ça jusqu'à ce jour. Et à l'unisson, ils avaient haussé les épaules avant de répondre :

«Hein? Non impossible, Izuku à forcément déjà ri depuis son entrée à Yuei ! C'est juste que tu t'en souviens pas, Tsuyu.»

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler par leur prénoms, parce que l'amitié qui unissait cette classe était réellement forte. Mais les garçon se dirent, après avoir réfléchi pendant dix bonnes minutes, que cette amitié n'était peut-être pas si forte que ça au fond, s'ils n'avaient jamais fait rire leur ami. C'était, évidemment, un raisonnement stupide car malgré le fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait rire une seul fois, ils étaient prêt à tout pour l'aider et la confiance qu'il y avait entre chacun d'eux et Midoriya était évidente. Mais le constat que leur avait apporté leur amie les rendaient triste et gêné.

Et ils ressentirent alors un lourd sentiment de culpabilité s'abattre sur leurs épaules. Les deux garçon avaient baissé les yeux, comme pris en faute. Peut-être que Midoriya n'était pas heureux avec eux ? Peut-être qu'il était simplement trop gentil pour le leur dire ?

«Je pense, commença Eijiro en se grattant la nuque, gêné. Qu'on s'est tous beaucoup reposé sur lui ces derniers temps. Et qu'on a pas vraiment fait attention à ça..»

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence, avant de finir leur repas, la boule en ventre. Ils réfléchissaient tous à un moyen de faire rire leur ami. Parce que c'est ce que les amis faisaient entre eux. Ils riaient et s'amusait, sans que personne ne se sente écarté ou triste. Ils auraient dû le voir bien plus tôt après tout. Mais les deux jeunes garçon étaient à présent déterminés à se racheter. Alors, de retour en classe, ils avaient réussi à faire passer des petits mot à leur camardes de classes pour les mettre au courant de ce qu'ils comptaient faire à propos de ça. Ils n'eurent qu'à peine besoin d'être discret, Present Mic étant beaucoup trop concentré à essayer de tenir une conversation en anglais avec Momo, qui semblait parler bien mieux que lui.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la compétition à qui fera rire Midoriya Izuku le premier. Tous les moyens étaient bon pour le faire rire. Et le premier à se lancer fut Denki, le blond à l'alter électrique. Il se lança, encouragé par ses camarades connaissant ses intentions sans pour autant savoir comment il allait procéder exactement. Pour une face de meilleure qualité, il était important de garder ses ressources secrètes jusqu'au dernier moment.

Il marchait, déterminé, droit vers sa cible, et à deux pas du petit aux taches de rousseurs, il le héla en souriant, avant de ridiculement s'étaler par terre, se prenant une table au passage, au moment même ou le petit vert se retournait le sourire au lèvres. Sourire qui s'était aussitôt effacé sans que le blond le remarque. Cette chute déclencha les éclats de rires de tous ses camarades présent, même l'explosif avait pouffé dans son coin. Mais l'électrique avait sous-estimé la foutue gentillesse du vert, qui lui ne riait pas du tout. Il s'était simplement avancé vers le blond et lui avait tendu la main, la mine inquiète.

«Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins?» avait-il simplement demandé.

Et ce fut le premier d'une longue série d'échecs cuisants.

Il y eût ensuite, le lendemain, Minoru qui improvisa un petit sketch à base de «un jour je peloterais toutes les femmes du monde !» tandis que Iida, derrière, criait que ce n'était pas correct, et qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur la table, tout en effectuant des mouvement de robots caractéristiques du jeune délégué si stricte. Il fit même mine de s'évanouir, hurlant alors un « mon cœur lâche ! » devant un Minoru qui avait fini par sauter carrément de tables en tables. Mais là encore, Izuku s'était contenté de tapoter l'épaule de son ami aux cheveux bleu en lui répétant que tout allait bien se passer, sous les rires de ses amis. Puis il y avait eu également le duo Ochako et Yûga qui avaient tenté leur chance. Uravity avait fait léviter le blond qui se baladait partout dans la classe en hurlant «I can not stop twilking!» à tue-tête, vite interrompu par le professeur Aizawa qui, à l'aide de son alter, fit redescendre durement son élève. Élève qui s'était retrouvé, le bas du corps sur la table d'Eijiro et le reste pendant misérablement dans le vide. Mais au lieu de rire, comme ses amis, il se sentit à nouveau obligé d'aller relever le jeune français sans rien laisser paraître d'un quelconque amusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si compatissant ?

Les camarades de Midoriya l'avaient vite compris, ce n'était pas le ridicule qui ferait rire leur ami. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Et ainsi avait commencé la deuxième étape du tournoi, les blagues nulles.

«Yo Izuku ! Avait lancé Kyoka en début de ce dixième jour de «compétition»

\- Salut Kyoka ! Ça va mieux tes problèmes de pages blanches? Tu arrives de nouveau à écrire des chansons?»

Elle fut déconcertée de cette réplique, réalisant alors qu'Izuku ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour chacun d'eux.

«Oui oui ça va mieux !

-Tant mieux ! Je m'inquiétais»

Elle tiqua, mais continua sur son objectif initial.

«Dis dis, tu connais la blague du petit dej? Je l'ai entendue y a pas longtemps !»

Il la regarda, une expression de totale incompréhension sur son visage.

«Euh, non?

-Pas de bol !»

Et elle parti dans un fou rire, accompagnée de Denki et Eijiro. Mais Izuku paraissait plus déconcerté qu'amusé.

Mais ses camarades n'en démordaient pas et tout y était passé. La blague du citron, celle de la chaise et autres blagues idiotes, en passant évidement par les blagues comme «un homme qui rentre dans un café et plouf !» proposé par Fumikage, celui que personne n'aurait soupçonné d'un jour sortir ce genre de blague. Mais rien n'y faisait, Certains comme Katsuki, enfin, seulement Katsuki et Shouto à vrai dire, ne participaient pas à ce petit challenge. Ce n'était réellement pas leur genre, ils se contentaient juste d'observer leur classe de dégénéré sortir des blagues toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres au brocoli de la classe, tout aussi idiot, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Les jours défilèrent dans la joyeuse ambiance de cette compétition improvisée mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et les esprits commencèrent à s'irriter au bout de la troisième semaine.

«Izuku est vraiment un cas désespéré» soupiraient une partie de la classe comme Mineta, Hanta ou encore Shouto, qui, même lui, avait ri à certaines blagues de ses camarades.

«Il ne comprend simplement rien au vrai humour !» avait clamé certains comme Mina ou Denki qui s'efforçaient de faire des blagues toujours plus idiotes à leur camarade qui ne riait pas. En fait, ils étaient surtout blessé dans leur fierté, se croyant drôle.

«Faut rien lâcher !» criaient souvent Toru et Eijiro, les plus motivés du groupe.

Et d'autres ne disaient rien, tout simplement.

Et le jour tant attendu fut finalement un Jeudi. Il pleuvait ce jour là, personne n'était donc motivé à faire de l'humour, tous voulant rentrez à l'internat le plus vite possible. Ainsi, la journée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance morose, contrastant avec l'heureuse ambiance s'étant instauré au fil des jours. Et le soir arrivé, ils s'étaient tous réuni dans la salle commune autour d'un bon chocolat chaud fumant. Personne ne parlait. Et Eijiro trouvait ça insupportable.

Alors il s'était levé soudainement, après avoir lancé un regard qui en disait long vers son ami et camarade de galère, Denki. Puis il s'était planté devant son ami aux taches de rousseurs. Et un immense sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.

«Hey Izuku ! Devine qui j'imite là ! cria-t-il en riant avant de se reculer un peu et de poser violemment son pied sur la table basse. Puis il écarta les bras dans une position que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien. Il hurla

«Dekuuuuuuuuuuuuu je serais le numéro un et pas toi ! Ahahahah !»

Et pendant ce temps, Denki s'était approché et chuchotait des «boum ! boum!» près des mains du rouge, imitant les explosions du blond que tout le monde avait reconnu derrière cette imitation plus que réaliste.

«J'suis le plus fort Dekuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Mwahahahah!»

Izuku était rouge, il se mordait la lèvre, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces d'émettre le moindre son. Mais lorsque le blond qui se faisait caricaturer se leva et hurla :

«Eh oh tu me cherche tête d'ortie ? Déjà j'agis pas du tout comme ça t'es allé cherché ça où espèce de dégénéré? Je vais te faire péter !»

Le détenteur du pouvoir d'All Might ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire. Un rire fort, puissant. Comme si cette petite scène avait été la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et son sourire était plus lumineux encore que la plus éclatante des étoiles. Il se tenait le ventre et agitait ses pieds et ses épaules frénétiquement, secoué par son rire.

«Oï Deku ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marre enfoiré ?»

Mais il ne répondit pas et son rire redoubla d'intensité. Personne ne savait pourquoi ça l'avait fait autant rire. Personne ne se le demandait vraiment. Et ils ne sauront probablement jamais.

«Enfin, c'est sans doute pas si mal. Je suppose.» finit par dire l'explosif en se grattant la nuque, les joues un peu rouges.

Et toutes la classe regarda Midoriya rire pendant de longues minutes, un léger sourire flottant sur chacun de leur visage. Puis il finit par se calmer, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux, force d'avoir trop ri.

«Merci les garçon, je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis des lustres !»

Puis il rit encore, et à cet instant, tout le monde se sentit vraiment heureux. Et Shouta Aizawa, qui observait cette scène de loin, se sentait lui aussi heureux, de voir son élève rire un peu.


End file.
